The Underground Race
by CrypticLullaby31
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Elvira Nyx; she's lived a long depressing life. Her father killed, her mother turned in to a drunk because of it. She grew to hate the very game she played, even of she don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Neji= 2009 SSC ultimate Aero TT {twin turbo}

Top speed 260 mph

0-60 mph 2.78 seconds

0-100 mph -

SSC used a turbo V8 outputting 1183 hp and 1049 lbs of torque

Powered windows and mirrors, a navigation system and a 10 speaker audio/ cd/ DVD.

Gaara= 2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4

Top speed 250

0-60 mph-

0-100 mph -

Bugatti uses quad- turbo w16 outputting 1002 hp and 922 lbs of torque

Elvira= 2004 Austin martin db9

Top speed 190

0-60 mph- 4.9 seconds

0-100 mph- 10.7 seconds

Aston martin uses a v12 outputting 450 hp and 420 lbs of torque

Akari= 2005 Toyota Celica GTS

Top speed 130

0-60 mph 6.5 seconds

0-100 mph 15.8 seconds

Toyota Celica uses v4 outputting 180 hp and 130 lbs of torque

Keith= 1999 Ford Mustang cobra Coupe

Top speed 250+

0-60 mph 5.4 seconds

0-100 -

Ford Mustang Cobra Coupe uses a 4.6L DOHC V8 outputting 320 hp and 317lbs of torque.

The Underground's passion

By: Crystal Groves 2010

This is a story of a girl named Elvira Nyx; she's lived a long depressing life. Her father killed, her mother turned in to a drunk because of it. She grew to hate the very game she played, even of she don't like it.

CHAPTER 1

"Honey doesn't do this to us" said women with long platinum blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, tall slender body, and blue eyes.

"Do what? Don't live my life, don't help my team?" said a tall muscular man, with deep black hair and dark blue eyes.

"You know what I mean. Don't do this to your baby girl don't go getting arrested don't go getting killed." she said trying to hold back her temper.

"I'm not going to get arrested, or killed. I'm going to go check out the cars make sure there okay to race then come home, okay? No biggie."

"You say that now, if you die or get arrested I swear I will never forgive you for leaving your daughter fatherless." she said walking off. He grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist "I won't leave you or her to face this world alone. I love you guy's way to much." he kissed he good bye and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get out the f**king car" said a gun with a gun.

"No get your own ride I need to get home to my girls" he said starting the car.

BANG, the gun was shot.

She woke up sweating and afraid. She went to the kitchen splashed water on her face and got a glass of water. She stood there staring at the moon when the phone started to ring: _BRING, BRING, BRING._

"Hello?" she said answering the phone.

"Hey Elvira, its Akari do you want to go to the street race with me" her friend asked eagerly.

"You know how I feel about them things," Elvira answered with a sigh.

"Come on just this one time please," her best friend begged.

"Fine but just this once, and you have to pick me up"

"Yea, okay. Go look out your window."

She walked over to her kitchen window and looked out. She saw her jumpy best friend standing next to her new car. "Okay. Let me get dressed I'll be out there in a couple of minutes." she hung up walking to he room finding a demi- black skirt and a pink strapless midriff, with a black Tripp jacket over it. She found her black and pink stripped thigh high socks with her black knee high Demonia boots. She brushed her hair pulling it in a messy bun leaving her bangs out and over her left eye. In the bathroom she washes her face brushes her teeth and applies her eyeliner and her lip gloss. On the way out she grabs her keys and looked the door.

As she walks up to her friend she saw she was wearing a navy blue bikini top showing cleavage, black skinny jeans and her high top blue converse. Her tanned skin shinned in the dark night, her blood red hair flowing down her shoulders making her really cute. But what Elvira was looking at the 2005 Toyota Celica GTS.

Wide eyes Elvira said "holy shit nice car. Pop the hood."

Akari ran around to the driver's side and popped the hood "thanks."

"V4 engine, it should have about 180 to 200 HP right?"

"That's what the dealer said so I guess so" she said looking kind of confused.

"Ha, let's get going so I can get this night over with"

"Okay, get in." Elvira gets in the passenger, and Akari speed off to the race.

At the race Elvira sat there on Akari's hood looking at all the different cars and all the different people there. She looked over at her red head friend "I don't get how you can be a model for these nut jobs?"

"It's simple really. I enjoy the races, and its fun running from the police, the adrenaline you get from all the danger around you, the cars, the people and there personalities. It's just fun being a part of this." Akari looked over at her boss who was signaling her to start the race. "Ohh, be right back I got to start the race"

"Okay. I'm going to go look at some of the cars" she said jumping off the hood and walking off.

"Don't go to far okay?"

"Yea, yea whatever."

As she walked she saw all kinds of different car. Some fast others faster. Some were babied up to be even faster then what they were built for. All the guys all looked the same, strong built bodies that were intimidating yet welcoming. These men were rough and faced danger every day but they were also sweet, you can see that by the way they treat there cars. Or in Elvira's state the way he held the ones he loved close, how he assured that every thing was going to be okay when there was a tough rode head of him. Or the loving a look in his eyes when he kissed your head good night. The way he kissed your mother, or held his family close to his heart. She looked around blinking back some tears; she smiled when a Red Bugatti Veyron 16.4 caught her eyes. She walked over to it, admiring it, running her figures along the side of the smooth polished hood. She was distracted by what seems the owner of the Bugatti walking over. He had red messy hair that was short, thick black eyeliner on that made his turquoise eyes stick out, he had on a black shirt and jeans to match it, he smiled asking "see something you like?"

"Umm…. Uhh… sorry, I was just looking." she said star ting to walk off.

"Hey girly it's all good. Do you know what king of car it is?"

"Bugatti Veyron 16.4"

"Wow a chick here that knows cars"

"Your telling me, I guess ill see you around." she turned and walked off before he could say anything else. Looking around she spotted her best friend that dragged her to this race. "I'm going home; call me when you get there."

"You're leaving?" Akari didn't have to ask why she knew how she felt about the races, to tell the truth she was surprised she even got her to go in the first place. She sighed softly and said "okay meanie."

"Yea I'm the mean one." she said sarcastically and hugged her best friend. She had at least three miles to walk, no money, no cell phone and it was freezing out side. What a wonderful f**king night to do something stupid like going to a race and deciding to go home early knowing she had to walk. She sighed. Back at the race the leader got word that the cops were on the way he signaled every one to leave and go to his compound the red head looked around worried and a friend pulled up next to him, "what are you doing? Get in your car and let's go…"

"Have you seen that new girl…? She doesn't know what's going on."

"The on that came with Akari, yea she left earlier." the red head got in his car and speed off with the rest of them. Elvira jumps a little when about 10 cars, 10 of the same cars he seen earlier fly by. A black car pulled up next to her and opened the door. "Get in." she looked at him like he was crazy "GET IN" she jumped slightly getting in the car. "Where do you live?" he asked this as he reach over putting hers on then his. He speed off asking again "where do you live?"

"Umm…. The g- g- green leaf hotel. Why?

Annoyed a little he said "because I'm taking you home." just then the guy she met earlier pulled up next to them he rolled the window down and said "hey Gaara what's up?"

"Hey Neji, most of us are heading to the Uchiha compound, ganna hide there."

"Call me when it's same to come out."

Gaara then noticed Elvira he smiled that someone found her and said "hey chick Neji here likes it long and rough, good luck." he speed off laughing. She sat there eyes closed tight, she though of the entire thing him and her mom talked about everything Akari told her about the races. Was it really worth this. Worth breaking the law, worth risking there life. She swallowed back a sob. It was to her dad. While she was deep in thought Neji took this time to study her eyes were almond shaped, her nose was small but fit her face perfect, her lips look soft and kissable, her boob looked like a perky B cup, her waist was slender with nice hips, and long legs to go with the rest of her perfect body. His hair was pulled back in to a messy bun but he could tell her hair was long. It was a nice platinum blonde color. When she opened her eyes she looked at him, he stared in to her dark blue eyes almost black, he looked away and focused on the road. She studied him this time her had a silvery purple eyes, he had long dark brown hair that was tied at bottom, he had a muscular appearance to him, he had nice size arms, long legs, a tight stomach, and a stern concentrated face. Just that one feature turned such an attractive man less attractive. He noticed her staring at him and said "what?"

She looked away blushing "nothing, your names Neji right?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Elvira, Elvira Nyx"

"Nice name, I'm Neji Hyuuga. You said you lived at Green Leaf Hotel right?"

"Yeah, the 6th floor room 69." she stared out the widow and he pulled out a can of beer. When she heard him open it she looked at him his lips taking a drink. Without thinking she stomped on the break causing the car to come to a screeching stop.

"What the hell woman?" she took the can and threw it out her window.

"Don't drink and drive." he rolled his eyes and took off speeding; he hit the 160 mph in less then 10 seconds. She started to look around the car, noticing the emblem, no dust, every thing was nice and clean, it had power windows and mirrors, a navigation system, a digital radio, and she stuck her head out the window and studied the body of the car. As her head was out her hair blew out the bun she had it in. she looked at him and asked "is this a SSC Ultimate Aero TT, Twin Turbo?"

"So you know cars, eh? Yeah, this is my baby." he said laughing.

"Yeah id be surprised if I didn't."

"Why you say that?" he asked as they pulled in to the underground parking lot. She leaned over him, her breasts touching his arm and they both shiver, she punch's in the code and swiped a card to approve she live in one of the few apartments they have that is available. He pulled up next to a dark purple 2004 Aston Martin DB9. She got out and went to he car and unlocked it, inside she slipped a small hand gun into her skirt. She stood up and looked at him examining it.

"May I?"

"sure." she moved out of him way as he sat in the car looking around, she was just like him, there was no dirt, no scratches, it was neat and clean, perfect like her.

"nice I like it." he said standing up in front of her. She moved around him setting the alarm and walked off to the elevator. "thanks, 6th floor please?" she said to the guy tending the elevator. They walked in silence till they got to her apartment. When they walked in her home phone was going off.

"Hello?"

"Elvira, thank god you made it home. Are you okay?" Akari asked in a panic.

"yeah I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine just a little hyper." Akari said giggling.

"are you at home?"

"no.."

"the Uchiha compound?"

"yyeeaahh?" Akari said confused in how her friend new that.

"oh, okay be careful. But I'll talk to you later I have to go." Elvira hung up before her friend could ask any questions. She looked at Neji, "do you want anything? How long are you staying?"

"No I'm okay, I'm not really sure. Till Gaara calls me. Maybe a day, a week, a month." he looked at her.

"Gaara? The guy in the red Bugatti?"

"yeah," he said as she walked in to the extra bedroom she had. She made the bed put out fresh towels and a small candy dish for him.

She walked out somewhat nervous because of the simple fact he was staying the night. "you can sleep here for the night, do you want tea, something to eat? I can order room service."

"just tea."

She looked at him, he needed clean cloths. "do you have any cloths with you? Or your phone charger ? I do have boxers you can use." she said blushing softly at the thought of him half naked. Before her could see the blush she turned and went to her kitchen.

"No, to tell you the trust I didn't think I would have to go to some random chicks house, so I didn't bring anything. And ill be okay sleeping in my own boxers."

"do you think your going to stay a while?"

"at last a couple of days."

"then you should let me wash your cloths, then you can get a hot shower and out on clean cloths after." she said looking at him.

"I'll call Gaara tomorrow and find out."

"okay," she said walking past him, their shoulders brushing lightly, and in to her room. She hid the gun in her desk, and charged in to a pair of boxers and a tank top. When she walked out she stared at him sitting on the couch relaxed and in nothing but boxers. His face wasn't stern looking and he had a six pact. In her eyes he was beautiful. She mentally laughed at herself for thinking a guy was beautiful, but he was. He watched some car show on T.V. as she was making the tea he took time to look around the apartment. It wasn't to big nor to small. He was in the living room. It had a 50" TV in the middle of two windows It sat in a clear glass table with a _Sony_ surround sound and a DVD/VCR combo. She had speakers in each corner of the room she had a big Yin and Yang carpet with white carpet under it. He sat on a faux leather couch and to his right was a lazy boy faux leather to his left is a leather love seat to match the couch. She had a large collection of DVD and CD's. most of the CD's were rock music from people like Skillet, shinedown, evanescence, within temptation, Egypt central, trapt, metallica, HIM, Creed, three days grace, linkin park, etc. her bedroom was black and purple, the room he was staying in wax red and white, the kitchen had black counter tops and black tables and chairs. Her appliances were stainless steal. She walked in carrying a tray with tea and cookies. She pored them both a cup and she curled up in the corner of the couch on the opposite side of him.

"why are you letting me stay?" he asked sipping his tea.

"…." she looked at him, her deep blue eyes looked into his, where has he seen them eyes before?

"well?"

She sighs "I know how it is to run from the cops, being an underground racer and all. I'm just being nice."

"you're an underground racer?" maybe that's where I seen them eyes before he thought to him self.

"Not me, my parents. My father was a mechanic and my mother a model. After my mom found out she was pregnant by me she quit but my father continued his loyalty to his team." she sad as she toyed with her cup.

"What happened to them?"

"My father was killed in a running, two people, one a girl, shot him and stole his car. Once my mom got the news she started to drink a lot and just gave up. I was seven when he died. I swore to myself that I wouldn't fallow in there foot steps but look at me now, I got an incredible attractive racer in my living room, hiding." she took the tray to the kitchen, trying to hide her tears. She hated talking about her dad. He was her everything. One he was gone so was her mom and part of her soul. That daddy daughter bond was ripped out of her. You know what they say, time heals the pain, well it didn't in Elvira's case. Know that she was involved with the same team her father was in when she was alive it brought back them old feeling. She stood at the counter and cried.

"I'm sorry" Neji said as he pinned her up against the counter. His hands on the counter on each side of her. She turned around facing him. Her tears soaked face looked up at him.

"do you mind?"

"not really, now you said I'm 'incredible attractive' are you trying to tell me something Miss Nyx?"

"umm….. No I am not, can you move so I can go to my room?"

"yes I can" he moved out of her way and she hurried off to her room. She grabbed her gun and stood there looking at Neji, hiding the gun behind the wall, and said "I'm going to bed, I do not want to see or hear you by my room or in my room."

"sure thing Miss Nyx."

She looked down "please just Elvira."

"sure thing Elvira." she smiled and shut the door. He stood there thinking about how bad he wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. He wanted to kiss her forehead and wipe away the tear the ran down her beautiful face. He sighed and went to the room she was letting him sleep in.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

When she woke up it was late afternoon, the sun shined bright in her room. She got up and closed her window and went to the bathroom. She stripped down to nothing and took a hot shower wishing that last night just been a dream. It wasn't her skin smelled like the cars and booze. When she walked out she had nothing but a towel on her wet platinum blond hair ran over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin had beads of water on it. She looked stunning. She opened her eyes to see the one and only Neji Hyuuga on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, didn't I say stay out" she said in a loud voice.

"woah woah, calm down I only come in her to ask if I could use your phone since mine is dead?"

"yea go ahead, if you want long distance use my cell."

She put on her black lace thong and matching bra. Looking for something to wear and found her black bi Tripp jeans and black mini skirt and put that on. She walked out and handed him the Tripp jeans and a spare pair of boxers she owned. "will you wear Tripp jeans?" she asked him.

He stared at her and mumbled "damn."

"what?"

"I said yea," he lied.

"okay, I thought it would look okay with you black shirt." he nodded and smiled at her. That smile was the first time she seen him smile, it sent butterflies straight to her stomach. "what was the Damn for?" Gaara asked.

"nothing…. When can I leave?"

"I don't know man Naruto aint got back to use yet. He left with Akari to check town. No word from either of them. Boss said don't tell anything to Elvira."

"I wasn't planning on it, but call this number when you get word."

"okay." Neji hung up with Gaara and took a shower. When her walked out he looked at Elvira and his jaw nearly hit the floor. She bad on the black mini skirt with a strapless red shirt that showed off major cleavage. She had on black and red stripped thigh high socks with her knee high Demonia boots. Her hair was straightened and stopped at her lower back. She looked up at him smiling, "when your done met me in the parking lot." she left leaving him in clueless wonder.

In the parking lot Elvira sat in her Aston Martin DB9 2009 she had the CD player on low playing Evanescence's Whisper. He leaned in her window.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked

"out to lunch, then I have to run a couple errands then maybe to your place so you can get a change of cloths and charger." he go in the can and sat there and sighed. Little beads of sweet rolled down his head, he was nervous not once did he go out the day after they ran from the police. Elvira put her hand on his knee and said "its okay we wont get caught, I have nothing big to do so we wont attract attention."

She started to pull out of the parking lot when he cell went off, an unknown number, "Hello?"

"Is this the chick Neji picked up?"

"Yeah its Elvira, who's this?"

"Gaara the guy in the Red Bugatti."

"oh, okay" she put the car on speaker phone. "Your on speaker so Neji can hear you."

"okay, Neji Boss needs you and the chick to come to the compound."

"It's Elvira.."

"Okay, you and Elvira."

"where's it at?" she asked parking in front of the building. "I forgot something I'll be right back." she jump out of the car and upstairs. She looked around her room for the Snub Nose 38. Once she found it she strapped it on the higher art of her thigh so you cant see it. She hide the extra round of hallow ammo in her skirt pocket. She went in to her room in the back of her closet, was a safe, she opened it, grabbed her 9mm gun and one extra round of bullets. She hide the gun in her waist band and found her black sleeveless trench coat and hide the ammo in the pocket. She traded her monkey for her credit card and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and left for the door. She got back in the car and looked at Neji.

"what did you have to do?" he asked looking at her.

"I forgot to grab my credit card and I had to check the front desk for something." she answered speeding off.

"I set the address in the navigation system, so your good to go." he said with a little smirk. She smiled at him and they drove in silence. When they got to the Gaara was waiting for them at the gate. She parked out front and got out and looked around, "where's Akari?"

"damn babe, hold on I have to check you for guns." he said walking toward her. She raised an her eyebrow at him then kicked him in the nuts and when he went down she kicked him in the stomach.

"I don't need a gun to kill someone, especially someone like you…" she walked in and Neji looked at him and laughed.

"Damn Neji, how did you stay with her?" Gaara said standing up holding his nuts.

"Easy dude, I didn't try and touch her like someone I know." he fallowed Elvira in and soon after Gaara came limping in.

Elvira sat on the couch where no one sat, Neji sat with her and said "hey guys, so….. What's going on?"

"The Akatsuki's got Naruto and Akari." answered a tall man that had pale skin and long black hair, and eyes that were a deep black. They almost looked dead.

"The Akatsuki?" Elvira asked.

"it's another group of Racers, for all intentional purposes, our enemy." answered a guy that looked like the first but had short hair, his eyes to where the same as the taller guy.

"w- what do they want?"

"money" said the tall one "lots of it."

"how much is a lot."

"1 million dollars and someone to deliver it, by themselves.

"well how much do you got?" Elvira said sitting up.

"$500,000" said Gaara.

"I'll go it," Elvira said standing up

"What?" Neji said standing up next to her.

"I'll do it, I'll take the $1 million."

"whoa babe, its to dangerous." said a Racer with brown hair and black slit eyes. He had on all black suit with tattoos on his cheeks.

Elvira glared at him, "I…. Don't…. Care. I'm not afraid of death, and I know how to take care of myself" she snapped at him. He walked up to her and put him hands on her hips, she grabbed his hands and kneed him in the crotch. As he went down she went up. Once on his back she kneed him again causing him to fall flat on the ground. She sat on his back smiling. with that she stood up and left. She arrives at the bank 10 minutes later.

"I'd like to make a direct deposit of $50,000 dollars." the bank lady looked at her shocked. "what?" Elvira asked.

"um… may I ask why?"

"New car and vacation, don't want anyone tracing me so I'm leaving my cell phone and all that good stuff home. And so I don't use my credit card I'm just going to take the monkey. Make since?" Elvira explained. The banker nodded.

"What are you hiding from?"

"Drama."

"ohh.." the banker got the money out and gave it to her. "Be careful," she warned.

"I will, thanks" Elvira walked out and put her sun glasses on. Once in the car she sped off toward the compound. When she walked in she threw the money on the table with the rest of the cash they had. She looked at every one . "when can I leave." Neji shook his head, not wanting her to get involved.

"if you leave, if you do this, you are part of the underground racing, you cant turn back." the tall guy said. A thousand things ran threw her head. Fear built up in her chest. Flashes of her father went threw her head. All the painful memories after her father died. What her mother said just before she died, 'whatever you do, don't get involved with racing. Do something worth while with you life, please sweetie.' she thought about her dad dieing. Tears swelled up in her eyes put she pushed it all aside 'sorry mom' she thought. Elvira looked up at him "I'm in." Neji sighed.

"To show that you are part of the underground racing you are to get a tattoo of a 'M' in your right wrist." he nodded to a goofy looking dude. He set up a needle and black and ice blue ink. Elvira sat next to him so he could put a fancy M on her wrist, when her was done she jumped up and showed every body.

"Okay good, if you leak any information about us we will not hesitate to kill you."

"I haven't told anything yet then why would I now." she mumbled. Only Neji heard her. He looked up at her confused. "These are your new team mates…" continued the taller guy. "Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Konkuro, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Lee, and I am Itachi." he pointed to everyone as he said there name.

the racers:

Shikamaru was a brown haired, browed eyed lazy racer. But you could see in his eyes that he had a passion for racing.

Choji had like an auburn called hair and brown eyes.

Kiba was the guy she sat on earlier to prove a point.

Konkuro was a scary looking racer, you couldn't see much o f his face because he had a hood on, But he had black eyes.

Sasuke was the shorter one, he had jet black hair and dead eyes.

Lee was the guy that gave me the tattoo. He had bushy eyebrows and a bowl shaped hair cut.

Itachi was the leader of all this. He had long black hair and the same eyes dead eyes as the younger kid.

Sakura was a pink haired green eyes girl.

The Models

Hinata had long black hair with a tint of navy blue in it, she had the same eyes as Neji.

Tamari had sandy blonde hair that was in four pony tails, she had teal eyes.

Ino had long blonde hair that was pulled up in a pony tail with side bangs, she had blue eyes.

Elvira looked around nodding "okay, I'm leaving to get my best friend back, where do I meat them at.?"

"The Docks," Sasuke said. Itachi walked up to her and put an ear piece in so she wouldn't be alone on this trip. It would also help with any questions she didn't know the answer to. She nodded and walked out to her car, Neji fallowed her. Her stood in front of her looking down at her. From the look in his eyes she could tell that he like her a lot, maybe even loved her. The short time they were together was different, but they connected. She felt she could lay her life in his hands and he would do everything in his power to protect it. Before he spoke he shut her ear piece off, he looked into them deep blue eyes again and said "I want you to be careful, please don't so anything stupid"

"why Mr. Hyuuga." she said with a little smile, her heart racing a little.

"cause is something happens to you I don't think I would be able to forgive myself." he said blushing a little.

"I'll try not to." she smiled a bit and there lips met, the kiss was hot and right. Her lips parted letting his tongue full access to her mouth. There tongues played as the kiss depended. She finally broke the kiss, she looked in his eyes and they where dizzy and full of wonder, full of love. She turned and got in to the car. Before she pulled off she turned on the ear piece and grabbed her army knife and put it in her boot, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When she pulled up two people stood there, one a girl. Past them was 1999 Ford Mustang cobra Coupe, or in other words her fathers car. She focused back on the two people, the guy she faced had orange spiked up hair had a 9mm hand gun. The girl had blue hair pulled back in a bun that had an origami rose in it. As she got out she grabbed the suit case. Walking to the wind blew causing her trench coat the flap around her and her hair to plaster against her face. She handed them the case being sure to let them see the newly tattooed 'M' on her right wrist.

"you're a new member." the guy with the orange hair said, he studied her carefully.

At first she didn't say anything. She looked at them with no emotion and said "where are they, Akari and Naruto?"

He looked at her amused "patient patient." he set the suit case down and looked in side, All cash. He smiled "Konan go get them." when she left he stood up and looked in to her eyes, she looked ready to kill but then she looked scared and lost, maybe even alone. The tension between them was crazy. It just made it worst when Konan came back with Akari and Naruto. Akari had blood on her face, Naruto looked okay but a little worn out. Akari ran behind Elvira and Naruto stood next to her.

"you happy." he asked with a smirk.

"You can say that." she said as she handed Naruto the keys, they both went to the car. When they were both in the car, Naruto driving and Akari in the back, she turned to walk away only to pull her snub nose 38 out and turned shooting the hallow bullet in his shoulder. She said loud enough for him to hear "this is for my father…" he held his shoulder and looked at him. In the back ground you could hear Akari screaming. Before either could react she fired again hitting him in the leg making him fall over. She turned and shot Konan in the Stomach, she fell over and hit her head passing out. In her head piece she could hear Itachi asking what was going on. She walked over to the orange haired guy and looked down at him. She shot his wrist and kicked the gun away. He screamed in pain. He looked up in her eyes and saw it, he finally remembered. "your Keith Nyx's Daughter. Keith Nyx the old mechanic for the every team you are on now. The Midnighter's. you're the daughter of the guy I killed."

"shut up… just shut the fuck up. You worthless bitch." she said with a shaky voice.

He looked at her and laughed. "son of a bitch, he warned me about you. But didn't listen, I just shot. You know he loved you, a lot." she shot him in the left arm.

"fuck you, you are sick! Taking a ten year old girls father, making her suffer for eight years after."

"id rather you suffer then me spend the rest of my life in prison." she shot him in the stomach then in the crotch. He screamed, when he did Konan leaned up with the shot gun, before she could shoot Elvira shot her in between the eyes. Killing her. She looked at pain and said "I want the keys, now." he laughed. She pulled out her 9mm and aimed at him head. "now.." he did and she shot. She took the shot gun, the orange haired guys 9mm, and the money and got in her dads car. She pulled up next to her car, "you guys okay?"

Naruto stared at her wide eyed "yea… you?"

"yea, how's Akari?"

"fine…" she chimed in.

"go to the Uchiha Compound, ill be there in a bit." with that they pulled off. Elvira waited around a bit, the orange haired mans team came by and cleaned the mess best they could. Wrapping and taking the bodies with them. I the back she saw Akari's care along with an orange colored car she assumed was Naruto's. She turned the head set on, "I'm going in. someone drive Akari and Naruto to the dock, I'm getting there car back."

Itachi tuned in. "what are you crazy? Just leave it, they'll get new cars."

"bring them…" she turned off her headpiece. Back at the hide out, Neji and Akari was worried. Itachi was arranging plans to get Elvira out of there. So far he assigned Konkuro, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and himself to go in. Akari and Naruto would go in but she would stay in the car out of the way. Naruto road with Sasuke. Back by Elvira she waited for most of the people to leave. There were only 3 people there, the two people in the cars and a bodyguard some would say. He was big, but slow. Elvira watched him the close. When she pulled up jumping out the grabbed a female driver. Throwing her to the ground and pointing the gun at her she looked at the others. "lets not make a mess out of this. If you make ant sudden movements, I will shot her. I want the keys to the cars that belong to my team. If you don't give them to me, I will take them." she looked at the male racer then at the bodyguard. "give me the keys.."

"let her go.." the bodyguard said. He took a step closer. Elvira pulled the hammer back, he froze. The girl whimpered, she was only a model for them "here.." she moved her arm and slide her the keys to Akari's car. "just give her the keys." the girl said, voice shaky. Five cars pulled up, her team jumping out, guns pointed. Itachi walked forward, standing by Elvira. She stood up handing him the girl.

"do what she says.." Elvira said standing up, aiming the gun at the driver. He looked at her. "face it, your out numbered.. On little movement and your dead… ill kill both of you and send her back just for and example. You don't mess with the Nyx family, or the Midnighter's." Elvira looked at the racer. "choose now…"

"come get them.." he threw the keys on the hood "..with out the guns." Elvira smiled, she walked to her car and put the 9mm and snub nose on her hood. She out the extra clip with it. She walked over, the bodyguard grabbed her and out a blacktail up to her head. Elvira smiled again she slammed the head of her boot in to his foot, he lost balance giving her time to elbow him in the gut. Neji ran up sticking the gun in his back. "drop it.." the bodyguard laughed, Elvira pulled out her combat knife and stabbed him in the stomach. He dropped the blacktail and she turned around aiming at the racer. Her took a offensive stance. Elvira dropped the gun and kicked it to the side, by Itachi, and charged. Her charged punching her in the stomach. Elvira kicked him in the shin and grabbed him arm hurling him in to ground. She pinned him, "you loose.." she hitting him in the temple. She looked up at the bodyguard, smiling "you better get your team out of here. Before I kill you." Neji lowered the gun, and pushed him forward. He picked up the racer and out him in the car, Itachi let loose of the girl she ran by him, he opened the door for her. He looked at Elvira "this isn't over.."

Elvira laughed, "your right, the game is just beginning." she grabbed the keys to Naruto's car. He pulled off, making this the craziest game she's ever played.

"you're an idiot.." Itachi stood next o her.

"am I now?" Elvira looked over. "Akari Naruto come get your cars."

As they came running, Itachi walked away. Akari flung her arms around her, Elvira hugged her back. "he's right, you're an idiot." Elvira laughed handing them the key and picking up the black tail. She got in her car, alone with everyone else. Back at the was it was quiet for the first couple of minutes.

"what are we going to do?" Kiba asked "Elvira turned this in to a killing game.."

"we have no choice but to play.." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded his head.

"so, im on the team right.?" she looked at Itachi, he nodded. "and im not a racer nor model.."

Itachi looked at her and smiled "your our gunslinger."

\

Elvira smiled "you read my mind.."

Neji looked up at her "your on crazy bitch.."

"but that's why you like me.." she said leaning down kissing him. Everyone hooted and laughed. "I'm going home, call in you need me.." she walked to the door and looked back at Neji ".. you coming?" Neji smiled and walked with her, you could hear the faint whistles and hoot in the back when they got in the car. Neji's hang rested on her knee and every so often he would move his hand up and down her thigh, he knew it bothered her because she would squirm and blush. She pulled in to the parking lot and looked at him. He leaned over and kissed her. She broke the kiss and went up stairs to her room as soon as they were in Neji had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her. She kissed back, taking her shirt off. He did the same. "lets take this to the bedroom." Elvira said breathing hard because Neji was kissing down her neck and on her collarbone. He smiled and walked to the room removing the rest of his close, Elvira did the same, from there things got heavy. After looked Neji looked at Elvira "I love you Mrs. Nyx."

Elvira looked up at him and smiled. "even if I'm now a murder."

He laughed "yes, even if you're a murder."

"Then I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From there the Midnighter's became the best racers in the underground, Elvira became leader after Itachi left for the Akatsuki. She became a legend, to both the racers and the police. Neji and Elvira married and had one girl who showed a great interest racing and cars.


End file.
